Stolen
by Queen Of The Keyboard
Summary: Mousefur and the four of the five kits are missing, and they need to be found, but by who? RR!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Warriors belongs to Erin Hunter, and we take no claim to any of the characters except Springpaw and Greenpaw.

(A/N) This story is set after the clans move from the forest.

Springpaw felt something push gently at her shoulder as she blearily opened her eyes. "Come on Springpaw, wake up." meowed a rather serious voice. "Okay, okay, I'm up!" Springpaw groaned as she stumbled out of the den after her mentor, Brackenfur. She winced slightly as sunlight blared into her half-open eyes. She began grooming her pale golden fur when Brackenfur said, "Now, now, if you wanted to clean this morning you should have gotten up earlier." She sighed, and shot a look of contempt at her mentor as he turned around and began trotting out of the small clearing with Springpaw trailing sullenly behind.

As they arrived at the burnt out tree where they trained, she lined up with the other apprentices to begin the evaluation. Brackenfur turned to face the group. "Today you will be tested on the skills you have learned so far as apprentices. We will begin with combat. Please pair up." At the order, all of the apprentices hurriedly paired up. Springpaw sighed and wished that her friend Greenpaw could be here training with her, but alas, Greenpaw was the medicine cat apprentice and had to stay with Cinderpelt. She shook away this thought quickly. She would need her concentration. She paired up with Hollypaw and took a fighting stance.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back in the camp, Springpaw felt slightly battered, but pleased. She had quite well on the evaluation. Suddenly, Moonkit burst into the clearing meowing urgently. He limped over to his mother, Squirrelfur and collapsed at her feet. Cinderpelt and Greenpaw burst out of the medicine cat den and rushed over to Moonkit. Cinderpelt stood back and let Greenpelt look over the kit. Springpaw rushed over to her friend's side. The acrid smell of the Thunderpath clung to the kit's jet-blackfur. Squirrelfur licked her kit, trying to calmhim down. Finally, Moonkit managed to stop mewing in fright and leaned against his mother. "What happened?Where are the others?" Greenpaw asked him gently. He closed his bright yellow eyes and gulped. "I-I don't know! Mousefur was telling us about the Thunderpath, and this big monster-ey thing stopped, and some smaller things came out of it and grabbed everyone! I hid in a bush while they put everyone in the big monster and then the monster ran away along the Thunderpath, I ran back here as fast as I could." At this point, Cinderpelt walked up and asked, "Is your leg alright?" Moonkit and seemed to only now notice the injury. "Huh? Oh, it's fine I just twisted it." Squirrelfur licked her kit. "Come back to thenursery now, and get some rest." He nodded half-heartedly and followed hismother into said nursery.

(A/N) I know this chapter is _extremely_ short, but we wanted to see how the idea took off before we wasted too much time on it. Please, please, _pretty please_ **REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

A few minutes passed. "Someone should go get Firestar. He'll want to know what happened." Birdpelt ordered. Springpaw nodded. "I'll do it!" she mewed. Standing, she padded quietly into the leader's den. "Firestar?" she called. There was no answer. She called louder, still receiving silence. She dashed out, almost slamming into Graystripe. "Where is Firestar?" she mewled urgently. Before Graystripe could answer, Firestar walked into the clearing. "Graystripe, tell the Queens that they shouldn't let their kits out. I have been speaking to Princess, and she told me that her two-legs have been bringing in kits from the forest." Springpaw looked around nervously. "Um… Mousefur took the kits on a trip, to show them around. Moonkit says two-legs came and took Mousefur and the other kits. He hid in a bush." Firestar's eye's widened in alarm. He turned to Graystripe. "Organize all of the best warriors and meet me by the entrance!"  
"Cloudtail, Brackenfur, Sorreltail, Brambleclaw, and..." his eyes swept the clearing, "Dustpelt. Meet Firestar at the entrance. We're going to get the kits back." They all bounded over to Firestar. He looked over them, making sure they had enough, and stalked out of the clearing, his faithful warriors trailing behind him.


End file.
